Late
by lilyhemmers
Summary: Raven is waiting for Garfield to come home and she has a surprise planned but he is late. DSCLAIMER I do not own the Teen Titans! Rated M for major lemon.


Garfield looked down at his phone for the fourth time that night to see another text message from Raven.

"Are you coming home soon?" He told her he would be home three hours ago but Dick and Victor refused to let him turn in early. They had made sudden plans earlier that day to go camp out in front of the local video game store. The new "Mega Monkey" game was being released that night and they wanted to get in line before they all sold out.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm trying to leave but Dick and Victor won't let me." He sighed as he sent the message and looked back to his friends. Out of all three of them he should be the one that is most excited about this, especially since the "Mega Monkey" games are his favorite video games but him and Raven had been going through a rough patch recently. They hadn't been fighting, that's not the problem. The problem was that they had stopped talking, pretty much all together.

They knew each other so well that they didn't need to talk to each other to know what the other needed or wanted to say. Some would point out that this was a good step in a relationship but they took it too far. Soon they stopped doing what they knew the other person needed and they didn't talk even when they knew the other had something to say. They were turning into strangers and they didn't even realize it.

They still slept in the same bed but that's all they did, sleep. They was no talking, no touching. No good night kisses and definitely no good night sex. Worst of all they stopped saying "I love you" to each other. They don't know when this happened, when they started to separate but as soon as they noticed everything changed.

It was a Thursday night. The Titans were sitting around the table eating dinner when Raven noticed that Garfield wasn't sitting next to her. They always sat together at dinner but it was only that night that she realized he hadn't sat next to her for weeks. She frowned when she looked across the table to see him sitting between Dick and Victor. He was laughing and going off about some tv show he had started watching.

His loud, obnoxious, lovable laugh filled the room and that's when it hit her. She hasn't heard him laugh with her in _weeks_. She hadn't heard him utter her name in _weeks._ She hadn't heard him groan her name in pleasure or whisper sweet nothings into her ear or even been asked to pass the salt in _weeks._

"Garfield." The room fell silent as Raven stood abruptly from the table.

"Uh, yeah Raven?" He looked up at his girlfriend and his mouth fell open as he saw tears in her eyes. "Rae...?" He slowly stood from the table as they looked at each other.

Raven felt her throat close up and her eyes started to burn. Without looking at her other teammates she walked away from the table, her hand covering her mouth preventing any cries to leave her throat.

Garfield watched her leave and ran after her. "Raven?!" He shouted down the hallway but she was already gone.

Raven sat on her bed and sobbed as she thought about the past few weeks. How had they come to this point without even realizing it? How had they become strangers to one another and competely forgotten that they were suppose to be in love.

"Rave-" Garfield burst into their room only to be caught off guard when he witnessed her crying. Her sobs filled the room and left Garfield with an unsettling feeling in his stomach. "What happened?" He rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

She didn't say anything as her cries grew louder. She couldn't breathe, nevermind talk.

"Raven, baby please calm down. What happened? Talk to me." He pleaded desperately. His voice broke as he watched his soulmate cry. "Did I do something? If I did I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. Please, just calm down." He squeezed her tighter and buried his face into her neck.

He sighed in relief when she held him against her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him tightly against her body. Her sobs ceased into sniffles as the couple held onto each other.

"Rae? What happened?" He whispered to her, begging her silently to open up to him.

"Did you even notice?" She mumbled into his hair. She blinked slowly as the room around her spun.

"Notice what? Baby, just tell me. Please, I never want to see you like this again. Tell me and I'll make it better I swear!" He spoke quickly, his words sounded like a prayer, begging for things to be okay.

"We haven't spoken to each other in almost three weeks." She stated. She thought real hard about it and she knew that three weeks ago was the last time he said 'I love you' to her.

"What?" He pulled away from her gently and looked at her tear streaked face. She nodded in confirmation to him and gave him time to think about it. "I- no. I didn't notice." The words stumbled out and he wished they weren't true.

"I didn't either... not until tonight." She confessed. "I didn't notice and I'm suppose to love you." Her words hung in the thick air for everyone to see. He watched her with wide eyes as it all became clear.

That day he said 'I love you' but she didn't say it back.

"You... you didn't say it." He whispered. "I hadn't even realized that you didn't say it."

"I'm sorry." She looked up at him and waited for a reaction.

"It's not your fault." He stated. "No, it's not anyone's fault."

And it wasn't. It just happened. One day they were lovers and the next they weren't, just like that. But they never intended for it to happened. And they didn't intend on it _ever_ happening again.

From that day on they made it a big deal to say good morning to each other when they woke up. They said goodbye when someone was leaving. They said good night when they went to sleep and most importantly they told each other "I love you" every chance they got. Raven was clingy, eager to make sure her boyfriend wasn't going to leave her but she also wanted him to know that she wasn't going to leave him either. Garfield accepted her affection with open arms. His heart filled with joy every time she kissed him and especially when she dragged him to their bed during the day and when she wrapped her legs around him at night.

Some may say that sex isn't a sign of love but to Garfield and Raven it was. When they were having sex they were in love. When they were thinking about having sex they were in love. When they were basking in the sweat of their love making they were in love.

Not to say that when they weren't having sex they weren't in love because knowing that the other was there, thinking about them and waiting _they were in love._

Garfield felt impatient with his friends as he stared down at his phone waiting for Raven to text back. Suddenly his phone started to ring and a picture of Raven sleeping popped up on his screen. He smiled slightly at the memory of when he took that photo and quickly answered the call. "Hey baby." He cooed happily.

"Hi." He could hear her smile through the phone and his heart soared with happiness. "Can you put me on speakerphone?" Garfield obeyed without question.

"Okay, you're on speakerphone." He confirmed. Victor and Dick turned around to look at Garfield curiously.

"Thanks babe." Her sweet voice turned mean in a split second, you would have thought it was a different person. "You two incomprehensible jackasses better let Gar fucking come home right now or I swear to Azar I will come down there and physically pull each and every limb from your bodies. Got it." Victor and Dick looked at each other in fear before turning towards Gar. Garfield couldn't help but laugh at the frightened looks his friends gave him.

He took his phone off speakerphone and held it back up to her ear. "I think I'll be heading home now, thanks baby."

"No problem, I love you." Her voice turned sweet again as she spoke to him.

"I love you too. See you soon." He replied, smiling brightly. He hung up and looked to his friends that were still staring wide-eyed at him. "Well I will see you guys back at the tower later." He shot them a smirk before morphing into an eagle and flying home.

Raven sat impatiently on the couch as she waited for Garfield to come home. She had been waiting for hours and was going to give up until she decided to just take care of the issue herself. Sometimes her friends just didn't understand that a woman has complete control over a man and his friends, especially when that woman is a half demon who needs some loving.

She saw a green eagle pass by the window and stood up quickly. She looked around and made sure everything was in place. The room was dark, lit only by the candles she had set up. There were red roses in vases planted all around the kitchen. Two wine glasses were set on the table and she poured the wine quickly before placing the bottle back into the ice container she had, which had to be replaced three times since it kept melting.

She looked down at herself and fixed her outfit quickly. She pulled off her robe and teleported it back to her closet. Her black lace bra and matching panties stood out against her pale skin. Her violet hair hung messily around her face, her short figure stood taller from the four inch high heels she regretfully wore. Now all she had to do was wait.

Garfield landed on the roof of the tower and morphed back into his human form. He stretched his muscles and began to walk down to the common room. He was eager to find his love and to kiss her but first he needed some food. They stood in that line for almost six hours before Raven called. The doors to the common room opened and he walked through only to freeze in place. His mouth fell open as he looked at his almost naked girlfriend standing in front of the couch holding two glasses of wine.

"Did I forget something?" He asked nervously. His hunger pains were suddenly replaced with desire.

"Nope." She smiled at him. She began to walk to him since he couldn't seem to move.

"It's not my birthday, or your birthday?" He asked again as she got closer.

"Nope." She replied as she stood in front of him.

"It's not an anniversary?" He asked as she pushed a glass of wine into his hand.

She leaned into his body and kissed his neck, moving slowly up to his ear. "Nope." She whispered as her lips wrapped around his ear lobe.

"Holy shit." He groaned as he wrapped his free arm under her butt and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply.

"There's nothing 'holy' about this." She breathed as he walked to the couch. He looked around at the flowers and the candles and finally down at the wine in his hand.

"How long have you been waiting?" He questioned. Raven smirked and kissed neck softly. She unwrapped her legs from him and he placed her gently on the floor. Sipping her wine, she took his glass and put it on the table. Her hands moved to his waist and she pulled his shirt off his body.

"A long," she pushed him back onto the couch, "long," she climbed into his lap and straddled his waist, "long time." She grabbed his hand and placed it between her legs so he could feel the wetness that laid there.

"Fuck, Raven." He groaned. He moved to touch her but she pushed his hand away. She sipped her wine again and placed her glass on the table.

"Not yet, you have to wait just as I did." She grinned at him and placed her hands on his crotch. She slowly unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. The sound filled the silent room and she couldn't help the throbbing that emitted from between her legs.

Garfield groaned in anticipation and leaned forward to grabbed his wine. He chugged the alcoholic drink quickly and returned his attention to Raven.

She stood up and pulled his pants down his legs, removing his socks and shoes as well. She subconsciously teleported all his clothes back to their room, sorting them into the closet and hamper.

She settled back into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you a lot." She murmured against his hair as she moved her hips against his.

"I missed you too baby." He groaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and felt no shame when his hands traveled down her back and gripped her ass.

She moaned as his hands squeezed her while she rocked against him. "I never want this feeling to stop." She confessed as she pulled back to look into his eyes. He peered up at her as she continued. "I never want _us_ to stop." She whispered.

"We won't. I love you too much to ever let you go again." He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She moaned into his mouth and ran her hands through his hair. He trailed his hands up her back and unclipped her bra. She removed her hands from his hair and rushed to pull the fabric out from between them.

"I love you too." She confessed, running her hands down his chest. "I'm so ready for you." She moaned into his ear, her sexy voice replacing the sadness she felt only moments before.

Garfield groaned and lifted his girlfriend up. He placed her on her back on the couch and nestled between her legs. He sat up on his knees and lifted her legs to his shoulders.

Raven moaned and giggled at the same time. She felt her underwear slowly peel down her legs and the cool air of the tower slid against her.

Garfield slowly removed her underwear. He pulled them down as far as he could before ripping them in half so he didn't have to remove her legs from his shoulders.

She laughed again as he pulled her closer, her thighs rested on his shoulders and her heeled feet dangling behind his back. Her head rested against the couch and she pushed her arms on the cushions to hold her in place as Garfield brought her core to his mouth.

She cried out in pleasure as he slid his tongue against her clit. "Oh my Azar." She groaned, his tongue pushed harder against her sensitive skin and gathered her moisture in his mouth. "Fuck, more." She moaned as she bucked her hips against his mouth.

Garfield gladly drank from her, sucking on her clit until he was sure that it was as swollen as it could be. He moved his mouth down her pussy and pushed his tongue into her.

Raven cried out in pleasure and began to ride his face. "Please, I need more. I-" She moaned louder as he placed a finger on her swollen clit. He pinched and rubbed until he felt her walls tighten around his tongue. "More!" She screamed as he rubbed her harder. Her back arched as she came and her body fell against his.

She panted and huffed as she calmed down from her high. Garfield leaned down and kissed her wet skin softly. She sighed in content as he worked his way up her body until he was laying right next to her, his lips on her neck. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. She moaned with happiness and smiled at him.

"I love you too." She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his nose.

"I'm in love with you Raven." He confessed, sitting up and pulling her into his lap.

She giggle in response and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm in love with you more." Her cheeks hurt from smiling.

"Impossible." He grinned as he placed his hand between her legs again. Immediately she felt the heat return to her core.

"I need more." She moaned into his mouth as she kissed him. She could taste herself on his lips but she couldn't care less. They fumbled to pull his boxers down his legs. She pulled them down as far as they could go before pushing herself onto him.

They moaned loudly together as she gripped his shoulders tightly and he placed his hands on her hips. He watched as she bounced on top of him and groaned when she swiveled her hips. "Oh my God, Raven." He bit her neck and she cried out in pleasurable pain. The sound of wet skin slapping echoed in the room along with their groans and moans. "I'm going to do the dirtest shit to you." He muttered. He lifted her up and kicked off his boxers as she continued to move in the air.

She used his shoulders as leverage as she continued to move up and down on his dick.

He placed her on the couch on her hands and knees. He climbed behind her and thrusted his dick into her roughly. He leaned over her body until his head was next to hers and continued to thrust into her tight cavern. "More Gar, I want more." She moaned as she tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder.

"Whatever my baby wants she gets." He mumbled into her hair as he brought his hand around to her front. He placed two fingers on her clit and instantly was soaked with her juices. She screamed again as he began to rub her engorged nub.

His other hand found her breasts and played with her hardened nipples as she pushed back onto his dick.

To say the others were surprised was an understatement when Dick and Victor walked up to the common room door and heard the obvious sounds of sex. "I guess he really didn't need to be there when we got the video game." Dick laughed. Victor nodded in agreement. "Yeah dude, if I knew that's what she had planned I would've let him go a lot earlier." They walked back down the hall and found Kori with headphones in sitting on the floor.

"What have you been doing?" Dick asked his girlfriend as they joined her on the floor.

"Friend Raven has not allowed me to enter the common room for many hours. When Friend Beast Boy joined her I had to block out the sounds of the love making." She admitted as she scrolled through her music on her phone.

"How long do you think they'll be in there for?" Victor asked, playing with the control panel on his arm.

"No clue." Dick shrugged. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and took one of her headphones. He popped it in his ear and watched Kori choose a new song to play.

"Fuck Raven, I'm gonna come." Garfield shouted as he thrusted against her harder.

"Me too! Don't stop." She commanded as she brought her hand down to his. She moved his hand faster against her clit and felt her juices running down his hand and dripping onto the couch.

Garfield stilled for a second and moaned loudly as he filled Raven with his seed. He continued thrusting against her until she screamed and came too. He slowly ceased his thrusts and his fingers. They came to a stop and Raven sat up to stretch. She leaned against Garfield and shut her eyes for a quick second.

Garfield brought his hand up to his mouth and began to lick away all of Raven's juices. She peeked an eye open and pulled his hand to her mouth. She looked straight at him as her tongue snuck out and licked the remaining wetness on his hand.

Between her legs she felt full yet empty at the same time. She looked down to see her boyfriend's seed seeping out of her and onto the couch. She smiled and look over at him. "I love you." She confessed, kissing him sweetly.

"I love you too." He replied as she pulled away from him. Neither of them spoke as Raven rested in his lap and they kissed softly.

Garfield felt him harden again as Raven subconsciously moved against him in his lap. He stood up and carried her bridal style to the common room doors. They continued to kiss as he made his way to their room only to be caught off guard by the yelling and shouting of their disgusted teammates.

"Dude!"

"Put on some clothes."

"Friends we do not want to see you the naked!"

Raven blushed as Garfield used her body to cover his private parts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Gar used his hands to cover her butt.

"Sorry!" Garfield yelled as he rushed to get them to their room. "Don't go into the common room!" He yelled again before shutting their door.

"Why can't we go in there?" Victor asked. The three of them stood up and tried to shake the image of their naked friends out of their minds.

They walked down the hall together and entered the common room only to find some pretty disgusting stuff on the couch.

They each gagged and ran away from the room. Victor sighed and turned to his friends, "So much for playing 'Mega Monkey' tonight."


End file.
